Love the dracula
by Alice's Room
Summary: Chloe se enamora de Vlad y el... pues como que no tiene ni idea. [Pausada.]
1. Chapter 1

Dysclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, como decostumbre xD

N/A: ¿Puede haber amor entre Chloe y Vlad? Por mi que si..., leed y comentar!!

Po'v Chloe

Hay algo que me parece increible, y ahora si lo dejé claro. ¿En qué narices estoy pensando? ¿En Vladimir?¡Ja! Me estaba saliendo todo mal y pensaba en él. ¡Precisamente en él! ¿Es qué no había nadie más en el mundo? Para mi quiza no.

Querido diario:

Hoy en el instituto ha pasado lo de siempre, Vladimir ha estado con mi hermano emo, Robin. Yo he sido la medio- marginada, y cada vez me doi más cuenta de que no habra nada entre mi y Vlad.

*Chloe*

Y afirmar todo esto no me hace bien. Solo de pensar en el primer dia que nos vimos...

Fue estando con mi "queridito" hermano, Robin. Le vi hermoso, imponente, perfecto. Por lo que mi hermano me cuenta, se han hecho buenos amigos. Si, claro, ellos se han hecho buenos amigos. Por lo que a mi respecta, cada vez que inteno dirigir una palabra hacia él, se me quiebra. Parezco una niña tonta, lo sé. Y pero, Vlad se comporta siempre tan adulto, tan... Me puedo llegar a perder en mis pensamientos cuando se trata de él. Pero debo acabar con esto, se acabo definitivamente.

-Chloe, ¡Chloe!- me llama Robin, ya debía de hacer un rato porque parecia ya preocupado.

-Dime- fui muy directa, y muy fria.

-¿Te ocurre algo? De veras, hace dias que no parces tú. Quiero decir, siempre has sido frívola y antipatica, pero tú ves, ¿Realmente ves como te comportas con Vlad?

-No sé a que te refieres- me parece increible que Robin se haya fijado, ¿Tan obvio es?

-Oh vamos hermana, tartamudeas cada vez que le ves. Yo no le he dicho nada, pero creo que te gusta.

-¡Hablas sin pensar! ¡Juzgas sin saber!- grité justo en el momento en que interno en la habitación Vlad. Era normal, yo y Robin compartiamos habitación, así que cuando venia a verle a él, a la fuerza me veia a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

-No queria interrumpir nada- dijo confuso Vladimir.

-No interrumpiste nada- escupí furiosa yendome a zancadas de esa habitación y cerrando la puerta de un tirón.

Po'v Robin

-Se enciende facilmente- le dije a un Vladimir confuso.

-Pues vaya.

-Oye Vlad, yo podria... ¿Hacerte una pregunta?

-No voy a chuparte la sangre Robin, aún no tengo 16 y cuando los tenga... Tampoco pienso...

-No, no, no. No es eso.

-Bueno pues tampoco te dejaré vivir en mi castillo.

-Tampoco, tampoco. Queria decirte... ¿Tu te has interesado alguna vez por alguna chica?

-No tengo tiempo para ello.

-Pero podrias plantearte, nose, salir con alguna.

-¿Por un mes que me queda? No, yo creo que no.

De repente oí un golpe tras la puerta, me acerqué a toda prisa y encontré a mi hermana. Pero estaba desmayada.

-¡Chloe! ¡Chloe! Vladimir deprisa ayudame a tumbarla en la cama.

Pov's Chloe

-Queria decirte... ¿Tu te has interesado alguna vez por alguna chica?- oí decir al bocazas de mi hermano. Lo iba a soltar, seria animal.

-No tengo tiempo para ello- fue la respuesta de Vlad.

-Pero podrias plantearte, nose, salir con una.

-¿Por un mes que me queda? No, yo creo que no.

De repente me empezaron a temblar las piernas y todo estubo negro.


	3. Chapter 3

pov's Vlad

Parecia que la hermana de Robin se habia desmayado. Le ayudé a tumbarla en la cama. La chica era bonita, habia que reconocerlo. Pero me quedaba un mes, y no valia la pena liarse la vida de esta manera.

-¿Se pondra bien?- me pregunto algo angustiado Robin.

-Solo habra tenido un bajon, yo no me preocuparia demasiado.

De repente oí a Chloe susurrar algo tan bajito que un oído normal no oíria. Decia...

¡Decia mi nombre! ¿Decia mi nombre? ¡Decia mi nombre! Vamos a ver, concentración, decia mi nombre. ¿Porque decia mi nombre? Esto es estraño, y Robin sabe algo seguro.

Mire a Chlo, se le veía bonita durmiendo. Pero vamos a ver ¡En que leches pensaba yo!

En vez de concentrarme en si estaba bien me concentraba en si estaba buena. Dos conceptos muy distintos, contando que Chlo solo tenia 10 años y yo al rededor de, mejor no contaba que me deprimia de pensar que se hacercaba el dia. Yo no quiero ser como mi padre, es vergonzoso, es... Horrible.

De repente, Chlo empezó a despertar.

Pov's Chloe

-Chlo ¿estas bien?- ¿Chlo? ¿Vlad me llamó Chlo? Ay que me habia llamado Chlo. Pero un momento.

-¿Que me pasó?- pregunté muy confusa.

-Desmayo- dijo simplemente mi hermano Emo.

-¿Me desmayé?

-Eso parece- me dijo Vlad.

-tengo que irme- les solté.

-Oh venga hermana, te recuerdo que te acabas de desmayar, ¿Te lo tengo que recordar?

-No es nada, estoy bien Robin- Y de hecho estaba mejor de lo que él creia.

-Deberias descansar- me dijo Vladimir. Se le veia hermoso preocupado por mi. Pero por dios, que estaba pensando yo. Me levanté sin decir ni mu y salí de la habitación. cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Dios, cuanto me gustaba Vladimir, y eso que apensas sabia de él, pero sabía lo que tenia que saber. Era un buen chico, aunque estraño. Esa noche debía hablar con Robin, sin duda.

La tarde pasó deprísa.

No fue muchio lo que hize, si no contamos que pensé en Vladimir.

Llamé a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dije desde fuera.

-Adelante-dijo Robin- Para que llamas si es tu habitación Chloe.

-Me ha salido así- dije entrando- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Me vas a dejar?- se echó a reir.

-Esto es serio, hablame de Vlad.

-Lo sabía te gusta mi amigo dracula.

-No me gusta, y los draculas no existen cabezón.

-Es un dracula, se acaba de mudar de transilvania, piensalo, y vive en un castillo, y por ultimo, el mismo me lo dije y vi a su padre, todo el dia tiene sed.

-Y hambre no te jode. Bueno, supongo que esa información es suficiente por hoy, haber como me la trago.

-Con un bocata- se hizo el gracioso. Le lanzé la almohada y me tiré en la cama. ¿Dracula? Oh vamos, esas bobadas no existen, aunque la explicación tenia su logica.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiento todo fue, extraño.

Desperté más temprano de lo normal y salí. Visité la casa de mis vecinos y al leer la plaquita de correos me lleve el mayor susto de mi vida. "Sr. Dracula, Vladimir Dracula y Ingrid Dracula". Oh-mi-Dios. Eso era terrrible. Mi hermano hablaba en serio. Se oyó chirriar la puerta y vi a un hombre con... ¿Con capa? Oh, ese debía de ser el padre. Entonces recordé las palabras de mi hermano "Siempre tiene sed". Aún no había amanecido y por eso podía salir.

Me escondí corriendo yu le oí hablar.

-Huele... ¡huele a humano! Bah, será que tengo hambre.

Me fuí corriendo a casa a por la mochila porque ese hombre me aterrorizo, si lograba salir con Vlad, ¿Ese seria mi suegro? Se me ponía la carne de gallina solo de pensarlo. Salí de casa antes de que el emo saliera. Llegué al institución y mis compañeras yacian allí ya.

-Hello Anto- mi amiga más pija, por decirlo de algun modo, Antonella.

-Hola, te ves re-bien.

-Cierto- Le corroboró Jose, Josefina, ese era su nombre entero.

-Pero te ves decaida, no será... ¿No será por un man?

-No chicas.

-Oh, a nosotras puedes decirnos. ¿Te gusta un chico?

-No, no me gusta ningun... chico- y no les mentía.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisé a mi hermano y a Vlad que ya llegaban.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: siento de verasss la tardaanzaa!!! en serioOoo!!! Gracias por el comeen Fairy!!Aquí tienes tu contiIii!!!

pov's Chloe

Vlad y Robin se acercaban y se dirigian hacia mi.

-Hermanita- dijo Robin al llegar-¿crees que tus amigas nos podrian dejar a solas un poco?

-Obvio- dijeron a la vez y mirandolo de arriba a bajo- te esperamos dentro.

-¿De donde sale tanta educación, QUERIDO hermano?- dije enfatizando en el querido.

-De que tenemos que hablar, ya, ahora, en este instante.

-Te escucho.

-No se trata solo de escuchar, se trata de que hables, se trata de que te expliques, se trata de que ops expliqueis. Los dos.

-¿Los dos?- dijimos a la vez mirandolo desconcertados, y mi mirada vagó de mi hermano a Vlad. Siempre estrañamente perfecto y atrayente.

-Si chicos. ¿Visteis comoos mirais? ¡Y yo estoy encantado de la vida! Pero si estais juntos no separados.

-No lo pillo- dijo inocente Vlad.

-Vlad.. ¿Que piensas de mi hermana?

-Que es tu hermana- dijo indiferente.

Robin se llevo la mano a la cabeza y parece que tiró la toaala con nosotros. Vlad era indiferente para conmigo. ¿¡Porque?!

No pude concentrarme en ninguna clase esa mañana.. Pronto llegó la hora de la comida y llegué al comedor habitual. Divisé a Robin (al que era imposible no divisar) que me estaba señas para que fuese con él y Vlad. Al parecer me habia adelantado a decir que habia tirado la toalla.


End file.
